


Хроника: Переигровка

by Urtica



Series: Хроника [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, First Kiss, First Time, Fix-It, Genocide, Kink Meme, M/M, Post-X2, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urtica/pseuds/Urtica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После того, что устроил Магнето в "Людях-Икс 2", Чарльз решил отправить свое сознание в 1962 г. и попытаться отговорить Эрика от выбора пути, который спустя сорок лет приведет к массовому геноциду человечества.<br/>Чарльз всегда знал, что Магнето любит его, поэтому решил использовать это в своих целях. Может любовь и секс помогут отвлечь Эрика?<br/>Конечно, этот тщательно продуманный и 100% успешный план обречен на успех!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Replay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/267128) by [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/pseuds/Unforgotten). 



> Большое спасибо [N-arsus](http://nightmind.diary.ru/) за прекрасные иллюстрации и офигенное чувство юмора. Огромная благодарность [leoriel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/) за потрясающий бетинг.

Когда Чарльз Ксавье отправился в 1962 год, то не стал разубеждать тех, кто был в курсе его планов – да, он решился на путешествие во времени, чтобы убить Магнето, урожденного Эрика Леншера. Чарльз принесет в жертву одну жизнь, чтобы спасти миллионы: если смотреть на вещи в перспективе, то вполне оправданная жертва. В принципе, даже для него такой план казался логичным.

Конечно, Чарльз не собирался его убивать.

Во-первых, он никогда, чтобы не происходило, не переставал верить в святость жизни.

И, во-вторых, он точно знал, что Эрик был влюблен в него гораздо дольше, чем им было лет, когда они впервые встретились.

Чарльз никогда никому не говорил, что в курсе этих чувств. Даже самому Эрику. И он никогда, ни разу в жизни, даже не думал, что будет это использовать. Но, выбирая между неэтичным поступком и убийством, Чарльз выбирал первое.

Может, если он выполнит желание Эрика, тот послушает его.

За прошедшие сорок лет Чарльз многому научился; теперь он уже не тот идиот, которым был когда-то. Конечно, он сможет перевоспитать юного, куда более податливого Эрика. О чем тут вообще было думать?

Наверняка ему для этого даже не потребуется читать мысли. Не то чтобы Чарльз собирался – только если припечет. Вызов самому себе. Теперь он достаточно хитер и умен, чтобы не опускаться до мелкого жульничества. Ведь так?

Нет.

Первая ошибка.  
*

Соблазнение юного Эрика заняло примерно две минуты.

Кажется, когда они ездили по стране в 1962 году в прошлый раз, Чарльз постоянно возвращался в отель изрядно набравшись и притаскивал с собой кучу девиц. Зачем он это делал? Ну, во-первых, это было обычным делом для Чарльза в его тридцать, и, во-вторых, находиться в одной комнате с Эриком и его излишне откровенными мыслями о Чарльзе оказалось несколько… дискомфортно. И это еще неслабое преуменьшение.

В этот раз Чарльз выпил совсем чуть-чуть, для храбрости. Потом он встал и пошел за Эриком в номер. Он решил не произносить длинных речей, прямота всегда лучше срабатывала с Эриком в молодости. И еще это могло помочь избежать всего этого бесконечного потока «Он заинтересован? Или нет? Должен я сделать первый шаг? Или нет? Что же делать? Так, не буду никак реагировать, ведь он телепат, наверняка сейчас слышит мои мысли. Прости, Чарльз, прости!», который в свое время стоил Чарльзу нехилой головной боли). Не то, чтобы Чарльз стремился подслушивать мысли тридцатидвухлетнего Эрика, просто его бесконечные рефлексии об их несуществующих отношениях были очень громкими и проникали за любые щиты.

\- Можешь трахнуть меня, прямо сейчас. Если хочешь.

Во взгляде Эрика отразились совсем не те эмоции, что ждал Чарльз. Не страсть, жажда или облегчение – абсолютное неверие. Эрик внимательно смотрел на него почти целую минуту, потом хрипло выдохнул:

\- …что? Ты уверен?

\- … Да? – Чарльз не успел собраться с мыслями для более развернутого ответа, как Эрик вдруг оказался совсем близко и поцеловал его. Чарльза никогда еще так не целовали – с той страстью, будто ждали всю жизнь и теперь не верили в то, что дождались. Но они знали друг друга всего… две недели, так?

Что ж, Эрик никогда ничего не делал наполовину.

Чарльз ожидал, что теперь его немедленно перегнут через что-нибудь - в конце концов, за последние сорок лет две самые частые фантазии Эрика, касающиеся Чарльза, были либо о том, как тот перегибает его через какой-нибудь предмет обстановки (кровать, стул, стол, стойка и так далее), или ставит на колени и начинает яростно вбиваться в него. Наверное, с годами Эрик испытывал все большую горечь от неразделенных чувств и злился. Впрочем, злость вызывали у него не только свои фантазии, но и многое другое, но, возможно, из-за них Эрик решил, что использовать Чарльза для репетиции планов по уничтожению человечества будет прекрасной идеей.

К чему он определенно был не был готов, так это к тому, что Эрик сам опустится на колени.

Член Чарльза тоже не был готов к подобному; последние сорок лет – да это же большая часть его жизни – чувствительность Чарльза была ограничена, и длительная эрекция давно стала редкостью (как жаль, что все нормальные лекарства в этой области изобрели, когда он уже стал слишком стар).

Теперь Чарльз снова был молод, все работало как надо, и проблема с эрекцией явно осталась в прошлом (будущем?). Но вот проблема с выдержкой никуда не делась. Боже ж мой! Был ли Эрик настолько умелым, или просто Чарльзу хватило немногого, но этих ощущений было достаточно, чтобы Чарльз продержался не больше, чем… 

Тридцать секунд. В лучшем случае.

Наверное, стоило смутиться, но было слишком хорошо… и все мысли занимало то, как приятно шевелить пальцами ног. А потом Эрик внезапно поднялся на ноги и снова поцеловал Чарльза, и тот почувствовал собственный вкус, надо же, как интересно. Наверное, Эрик ожидал ответного шага, поэтому он принялся сражаться с молнией на брюках Эрика. Это было непросто, руки тряслись – а у кого бы они не тряслись? Представьте, что вы решили отсосать тому, кто считается вашим злейшим врагом и идейной противоположностью, и которого вы иногда из чисто платонических соображений посещаете в пластиковой тюрьме, чтобы сыграть партию в пластиковые шахматы. Ничего не трясется?

\- Знаешь, - похоже, Эрика развеселила битва Чарльза и ширинки, длившаяся уже три минуты. – Ты не обязан ничего делать.

Такое поведение было нехарактерно для Эрика; может Чарльз запомнил молодого Эрика куда более грубым и суровым, чем на самом деле тот был. Или, может, тот просто всегда вел себя так в постели (хотя, технически, сейчас они были не в постели). Всякое бывает.

А может он так втрескался в Чарльза, что даже воздержание стало приятным?

\- Угу. Но я хочу, - вяло соврал Чарльз. Так, если он хочет, чтобы его план сработал, надо собраться. Усилием воли он заставил руки прекратить трястись и наконец-то победил молнию.

Физическая часть всего этого была неплоха; у Чарльза было достаточно опыта, хотя он и не отсасывал никому со времен Оксфорда.

Что было гораздо хуже – очень, очень плохо – так это то, как Эрик зарывался пальцами в его волосы (черт, волосы. Можно ли остаться в 1962 году навсегда?), и то, как Эрик срывающимся голосом шептал имя Чарльза, словно молитву.

Учитывая все обстоятельства, Чарльз совершенно не ожидал, что его начнет грызть чувство вины. Он совсем забыл, что в мыслях молодого Эрика была не только сложная смесь похоти и гнева; что когда-то на их месте были восхищение и даже обожание.

Проведя меньше суток в прошлом, Чарльз уже был вынужден постоянного напоминать себе, что его цель спасение человечества – а также жизни Эрика и, возможно, его души – и вовсе не приятное времяпрепровождение.  
*

Утром Чарльз проснулся от завываний Эрика в душе: «Остановись! Во имя любви! Пока…»

Леденящий кровь вой внезапно прекратился прямо на середине песни и сменился на «Ну же, детка, давай станцуем твист». Похоже, Эрик счел ее более подходящей, потому что эту песню он проорал до конца.

Когда Эрик, вытирая волосы, вышел из ванной, Чарльз с интересом спросил:

\- Ты всегда по утрам издеваешься над музыкой или сегодня у тебя просто хорошее настроение? – он никогда не слышал, чтобы Эрик пел, в ванной или просто так. Хотя, возможно, в их первую поездку в 1962 году Чарльз просто ничего не заметил из-за постоянного похмелья. Достойный повод.

Эрик странно, изучающе посмотрел на него, потом широко улыбнулся и запрыгнул на кровать к Чарльзу.

Кажется, именно этим они будут заниматься три раза в день все оставшиеся две недели поездки.

Его член определенно был счастлив. 

Эх ты, герой-спаситель. Надо же, какая-то часть Чарльза еще умудрялась сохранять ехидное здравомыслие.  



	2. Chapter 2

Эрик оказался удивительно чутким любовником и следил за малейшей реакцией Чарльза во время их экспериментов. И не только следил, но активно предлагал новые темы для изучения, нашептывая на ухо «Хорошо? А так? А если так?».

Были простые вопросы, предполагавшие ответ да или нет, и более сложные, «Что тебе нравится?», требовавшие более глубокого исследования.

Похоже, Эрик счел Чарльза зажатым девственником из-за ответов в стиле «не знаю» и «не уверен» и того, как быстро он кончил в первый раз (Эрик, не отличавшийся в воспоминаниях Чарльза особой чуткостью, сделал вид, что ничего не заметил), говорили в пользу этого. Конечно, все было совсем не так. Чарльз никогда в жизни не мог похвастаться целомудрием, но теперь его эрогенные зоны изменились… мягко говоря, это сбивало с толку.

Например, последние сорок лет соски Чарльза были весьма чувствительны; сейчас же прикосновения к ним ничего особенного не давали.

Или вот что. Когда-то давно Чарльз знал, что боится щекотки, а под правой коленкой у него особенно «щекотливое» место – но он не имел ни малейшего понятия, что если там осторожно погладить, то у него тут же встанет – а еще, что нога рефлекторно дернется. Хорошо, что он не сломал Эрику нос, да и тот только посмеялся и отмахнулся от извинений. Но никогда прежде – до Эрика – Чарльз не знал, что такая же точка есть на своде левой стопы (но уже без всяких пинков).

Чарльз думал, ему придется притворяться – но нет, с таким отзывчивым партнером, как Эрик, он, к своему вящему ужасу, сам начал реагировать на происходящее: тянулся за прикосновениями и поцелуями, перестал сдерживать тихие умоляющие и ужасно смущающие звуки, которые рвались наружу, когда Эрик вытворял что-то особенно потрясающее.  
*

Чарльз собирался начать их старый-добрый (для него) политический спор; нет, пару раз у него даже получилось что-то сказать на тему, но единственной реакцией Эрика было: «Давай потом обсудим?», «Тсссс» и «Иди сюда», сопровождающееся поцелуями и прочим очень отвлекающими маневрами.

И что мог на это ответить Чарльз? «Ты разрушаешь мои планы, мы должны обсудить сложившуюся ситуацию. Я, используя всю мудрость, накопленную за семьдесят лет, и секс, должен убедить тебя в своей правоте! Никогда не думал, что у тебя всего одна извилина, способная думать только об одном».

Секс становился все более потрясающим, но Чарльз почему-то чувствовал, что проигрывает.  
*

Как-то раз, когда они лежали, пытаясь отдышаться, после особенно классного раза, Чарльз пережил приступ удушающей паники.

Похоже, что-то промелькнуло у него на лице, потому что Эрик спросил:

\- Что-то не так?

\- Все нормально. Просто… ты мне все ноги отлежал, с трудом их чувствую.

Мгновение Эрик смотрел на него, не мигая; а потом рассмеялся и смеялся до тех пор, пока не покраснел, а из глаз не полились слезы.

\- Ничего смешного, Эрик, - вышло более брюзгливо, чем Чарльзу хотелось. – Мне совсем это не понравилось.

Тогда Эрик перестал смеяться и посерьезнел. Взгляд его смягчился:

\- Да понятно, что не понравилось - пробормотал он и прижался теснее, целуя Чарльза. Тот нехотя ответил. Спустя пару мгновений Эрик потерся носом о щеку Чарльза и добавил: - Прости, пожалуйста.

-Ты… в порядке? – спросил слегка шокированный Чарльз. Кажется, он никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы Эрик извинялся. Ни за что.  
*

Чарльз решил выкинуть это из головы давным-давно; но тогда, в 1962 году – в первый раз – он вполне разделял чувства Эрика.

Но, после долгого изучения его разума, Чарльз решил, что Эрик – слишком сложный, а отношения потребуют больших усилий. Еще бы.

А тридцатилетний Чарльз был… ну, довольно ленивым.

После Кубы, учитывая все произошедшее, вернуться к размышлениям о нежных чувствах показалось совсем неразумно. Поэтому Чарльз… не стал.  
*

Чарльз проснулся посреди ночи, возбужденный больше, чем когда-либо в жизни. Эрик прижимался к нему сзади, крепко обхватив ногами и руками. Его дыхание тепло щекотало шею.

\- Эрик? – прошептал Чарльз. – Эрик, ты проснулся?

Отсутствие ответа, а также мирное сопение Эрика свидетельствовало об обратном. 

Чарльз попытался развернуться и все-таки разбудить Эрика, но тот слишком крепко сжимал его. Все, к чему привели маневры Чарльза – член Эрика начал крепнуть, заинтересовавшись всей этой возней. Но сам Эрик, засранец, продолжил спать.

\- Ну и ладно, сам справлюсь, - разозлился Чарльз. Он прекрасно понимал, что ведет себя не особо рационально, но думать в таком состоянии было сложно.

Он сам о себе позаботится, а потом заснет и утром даже не вспомнит, что готов был разбудить Эрика из-за подобной мелочи.

Чарльз обхватил член рукой и постарался не особо задумываться, как всего неделю назад ему бы этого хватил с лихвой, а сейчас отчаянно не хватало.

Придется довольствоваться тем, что есть.

Чарльза настолько поглотил процесс, что он не заметил, как сбилось дыхание Эрика. Чарльз замер, застигнутый врасплох, когда тот прошептал ему на ухо:

\- Вот, Чарльз… позволь мне, - и он, отодвинув руку Чарльза, сам обхватил его член.

Чарльз остервенело толкался Эрику в кулак, кончив, он сумел прошептать только «Эрик, о, Эрик!». Это было так потрясающе, что он едва заметил, как сбилось на пару мгновений дыхание Эрика.  
*

Как он дошел до такого?

Старый ты дурак, Чарльз.  



	3. Chapter 3

В семьдесят Чарльз пил мало и редко. Так, пару бокалов, если они с Эриком встречались где-нибудь за обедом. И уж конечно, он не держал алкоголь в доме, кишащем подростками. Если им так хочется закатить отвязную вечеринку, когда Чарльза в очередной раз похитят, отравят или что похуже, – разумеется, потом они будут сожалеть и неумело пытаться спрятать от него воспоминания о той вечеринке – то Чарльз совершенно не собирался облегчать им задачу. 

Да даже если бы Чарльз держал дома выпивку, он все равно никогда не стал напиваться в стельку. Он же пример для подражания, идеал для мутантов по всему миру!

Однако, сейчас на дворе был 1962 год; они не попадут домой еще ближайшую пару недель – и, наконец-то, возраст всех присутствующих позволял в кои-то веки не прятать от них выпивку – поэтому у Чарльза больше не было повода отказывать в себе в удовольствии отправиться в бар и как следует надраться.

Он потягивал пятый – или девятый – стакан чего-то крепкого, когда Эрик скользнул на сиденье напротив.

\- Ой, посмотрите, кто к нам пришел. Крошка Эрик! – четко и громко произнес Чарльз. – Привет, крошка Эрик.

\- … Привет, Чарльз, - Эрик осуждающе – фу, ну это абсолютно лишнее! – вздохнул, глядя на стакан Чарльза. – И сколько ты уже выпил?

\- Только этот. Но будут и еще; я должен убить чувства.

\- Чувства, - повторил Эрик.

\- Именно. Понимаешь, крошка Эрик, чувства… они сбивают с толку и должны умереть.

Губы Эрика странно дернулись.  
\- Да что ты говоришь.

\- Да, именно, - Чарльз покивал и решил поделится с Эриком одним удивительным фактом. – Алкоголь притупляет чувства.

\- Правда, что ли?

\- Ммммм-хмммм, - протянул Чарльз, допивая. - Да провались оно все, никак не убью. Думаю, надо выпить еще.

\- Тебе уже хватит. Пойдем в номер.

\- Нет, не хватит, - едко отозвался Чарльз, откинувшись назад на сидении и сверля Эрика одним из своих «профессорских» взглядов. – Я… мне семьдесят, а ты вообще еще ребенок. Не смей указывать, что мне делать.

Эрик закатил глаза, встал и, взяв Чарльза за руку, потянул за собой.

\- Давай, дедуля, пойдем, - сказал он, рывком поднимая Чарльза на ноги.

\- Никуда я не пойду, - Чарльз решительно противился попыткам поставить его на ноги; но хватка Эрика была крепкой, а мир вокруг вращался, поэтому он скорее вис на Эрике, сохраняя равновесие, чем оказывал достойное сопротивление. Однако, это вдохновило его на новый план. Может если он поцелует Эрика прямо здесь, тот даст ему выпить еще? Боже, как же ему хотелось еще выпить!

Но когда он потянулся поцеловать Эрика, тот отпрянул и резко прошипел:

\- Не здесь! Идиот.

\- Что, недостаточно хорош? Ну, хочешь отсосу? Может, тогда ты меня послушаешь!

У Чарльза слова нечасто расходились с делом, и он тут же потянулся свободной рукой к пряжке ремня Эрика.

Эрик резко перехватил руку Чарльза; лицо его побагровело.

Ой, смотрите, он разозлил крошку; вот, вот он, тот самый Эрик, которого Чарльз прекрасно помнил.

Эрик придвинулся поближе и прошептал Чарльзу прямо на ухо:

\- Давай, устрой представление. Но сначала хорошенько все взвесь: еще не было даже Стоуноволлских бунтов, Чарльз, и люди на нас уже пялятся. Учитывая, насколько ты пьян, придется мне разбираться, если что-то случится. Тебе это так не понравится, как никогда не нравилось. Подумай об этом.

Чарльз погрузился в размышления.

\- … Хорошая мысль.

Впервые с тех пор, как он вернулся в 1962 год, Чарльз открыл ментальные каналы пошире – чтобы мысли окружающих стали чем-то большим, чем просто приятным шумом на окраине разума. И правда, вокруг них разливалась враждебность, и Чарльз не мог определить от кого именно, чтобы наградить его сильной головной болью или аккуратной амнезией.

\- Эрик, у кого-то здесь не очень приятные мысли о нас. Думаю, нам лучше уйти.

И они ушли.

Чарльз похвалил себя. Как быстро он все оценил и разрулил!

Ничего не упустил из вида.  
*

Чарльз проснулся, чувствуя себя просто ужасно.

\- Оооо… кажется, я умираю, - поделился он с миром.

Эрик, сидевший рядом с ним на кровати, безмолвно протянул Чарльзу солнечные очки. Потом, когда тот смог сесть, выдал две таблетки аспирина и стакан воды.

Почему-то этим утром Эрик был каким-то напряженным.

Чарльз проглотил аспирин, и, вспомнив о хороших манерах – несмотря на ужасную боль, пульсировавшую за глазами – выдавил:

\- Спасибо.

Мгновение спустя он уже бежал в ванную – как оказалось, вода и аспирин способствовали расставанию с содержимым желудка.

Пока Чарльза тошнило, Эрик гладил его по спине и издавал какие-то нелепые успокаивающие звуки.

Хотя, на самом деле, эти звуки были довольно милыми; просто странно было слышать их от Эрика.

После того, как Чарльз почистил зубы – три раза – он спросил:

\- Что было вчера ночью?

\- А что ты помнишь о вчерашней ночи?

\- Ничего определенного.

\- Может, это и к лучшему.

Чарльз сразу же вспомнил тысячи вещей, которые умудрялся натворить пьяным – по его собственным воспоминаниям и воспоминаниям окружающих.

\- Ох, я, правда, был настолько ужасен?

\- Что ты, бывало гораздо хуже, - уверил его Эрик. Он вытряхнул его две таблетки из бутылька и протянул их вместе со стаканом воды Чарльзу, ехиднее, чем следовало, сказав:

\- Ну что, повторим?  



	4. Chapter 4

В предпоследний день их путешествия Чарльз сам не заметил, как отвесил комплимент красивым рукам Эрика.

Если честно, он не заметил, как начал нуждаться в прикосновениях Эрика и уж тем более не знал, когда стало настолько важно самому постоянно дотрагиваться до Эрика, снова и снова изучая.

У семидесятилетнего Чарльза был чересчур богатый жизненный опыт, конечно, он понимал, что с ним происходит. Понимал Чарльз и то, что надо притормозить и вспомнить, зачем все-таки он вернулся.  
*

В их последний день их путешествия Эрик надел белую рубашку-поло.

Эрик, по причинам, которые стали понятны тридцатилетнему Чарльзу, только когда он стал уже тридцатидвухлетним Чарльзом (тогда у него плохо получалось быстро сопоставлять действия людей и их мотивы), никогда не надевал ничего с короткими рукавами без особой причины.

Поэтому Чарльз знал – это для него. И хотя при свете дня он старался держать руки подальше от Эрика (в конце концов, стоял 1962 год), Чарльз не удержался и погладил Эрика по голой руке.

Тот вздрогнул, Чарльз почувствовал, как у Эрика мурашки побежали по коже. 

\- Продолжишь в таком духе, и мы улетим в кювет, - Эрик говорил вполне серьезно.

Однако стоило Чарльз убрал руку, как тот, похоже, расстроился – пока Чарльз хорошенько не ущипнул его за бедро.

\- Я сделаю машину невидимой, если ты устроишь так, чтобы мы не перевернулись, - предложил он.

\- Договорились.

Чарльзу было семьдесят; конечно, он уже был слишком взрослым и умудренным жизнью, чтобы наслаждаться бесшабашным сексом на обочине дороге белым днем в 1962 году; ой, да ладно, эта мысль не задержалась в голове Чарльза.

Остаток поездки, Эрик, которому определено пришлась по вкусу их шалость, то и дело с ухмылкой поглядывал на него; пару раз Чарльз замечал, как Эрик смотрел на него со странным выражением лица, потом качал головой и снова переключал свое внимание на дорогу.   
*

Чарльз понимал, что ему пора возвращаться в реальность.

Но стоило ему собраться с духом – и тут он снова кидал взгляд на Эрика, или Эрик смотрел на него – и все снова летело в тартарары.

А потом они вернулись на базу ЦРУ, где их встречал призрак Мойры.

Реальность обрушилась на Чарльза сама собой.  
*

Наверное, Мойра решила, что Чарльз извращенец, так крепко он ее обнял и долго не выпускал из объятий. Учитывая, что в 1962 году они были практически незнакомы, это выглядело очень странно.

Чарльз заглянул в ее мысли; да, именно так она и подумала.

(Его Мойра – женщина, ставшая ему верной подругой на многие десятилетия – тоже всегда так думала. Чарльзу пришлось напомнить себе, что это – не та Мойра, которую он встретил на улице в 1967 году, и которая поняв, что он – именно тот, кого она помнит – набросилась на него, крича: «Что ты сделал со мной?» и еще что-то про свое доверие и карьеру. 

Даже потом, когда Чарльз сказал – зря – что она вполне успешна как генетик, Мойра ответила: «Не в том дело, Чарльз, и ты сам это понимаешь).

\- Ох, простите, - сказал он ей теперь. – У меня ужасная привычка, веду себя как старый друг с людьми, которых едва знаю. Недостатки телепатии, должно быть. Прошу прощения еще раз, мне надо отойти.

И Чарльз сбежал в туалет. Он закрыл дверь на замок и десять минут ждал, пока утихнет паника.  
*

В первый день после возвращения Чарльз не смог себя заставить сходить проверить, как устроились дети.

Собирать их заново было совсем иначе; все казалось ненастоящим, происходящим словно в фантазиях.

Как ему теперь смотреть им в глаза?  
*

Когда Эрик вечером пришел к нему в комнату, Чарльз хотел отослать его, сославшись на усталость.

Но ему было так одиноко, что он, наоборот, теснее прижался к Эрику.  
*

\- Ты будешь Профессор Икс… а ты будешь Магнето!

Чарльз припоминал, что в первый раз постоянно носился и суетился из-за мелочей. То, что творилось сейчас, мало чем отличалось от его забот в школе в последние сорок лет. Он как-то поднаторел в решении подобного рода проблем и научился суетиться только тогда, когда это было действительно нужно.

Но теперь Чарльз вообще не мог заставить себя сосредоточиться.

\- Просто замечательно, - сказал он. – Уверен, ЦРУ было абсолютно не нужно это окно. Или статуя.

Чарльз внезапно понял, что Эрик больше не стоит рядом с ним; тот уже успел дойти до противоположного конца парка.

Он поспешил за Эриком, бросив через плечо:

\- Оторвитесь на славу!

Хм, может, стоило выразиться как-то более подобающе времени?  
*

Чарльз много думал, насколько ему стоит вмешиваться в текущие события.

Нет, его абсолютно не смущало, что он примеряет роль бога; Чарльза больше заботило, вмешательство какого размера будет разумно. Главная цель сейчас – обезвредить Шоу, но не приведут ли слишком большие изменения к его победе?

В конце концов, Чарльз решил вмешиваться в события по обстоятельствам, по мере своих сил уменьшая человеческие потери.

Поэтому он внушил Армандо, чтобы тот не мешал Ангел, когда та решит уйти.

В ночь, когда Шоу напал на базу, все оперативники и агенты ЦРУ, работавшие в ночную смену, ушли домой на четыре часа раньше. Оставшиеся от дневной смены тоже не стали задерживаться.

Позже все они рассказывали, что были на базе, когда появился Шоу; дети это тоже подтверждали.  



	5. Chapter 5

Поездка в Россию прошла так же, как и в первый раз. Чарльз вмешался только однажды.

В глубине души Эмма была тем еще троллем. В прошлый раз во время полета она сыпала ехидными комментариями по поводу чувств Эрика к Чарльзу – просто чтобы заставить их неуютно ерзать на своих местах.

На этот раз у Чарльза имелась парочка приемов, не позволяющих ей пробраться к ним в головы – а также полное нежелание слушать мнение Эммы об их личной жизни (или, что еще важнее, чтобы она не пронюхала кто он и откуда). Поэтому Чарльз окружил их с Эриком сознания прочными щитами, стоило им оказаться в России. 

Большую часть пути Эрик с независимым видом разглядывал свои ногти.

Эмма всю дорогу обиженно дулась.  
*

\- Но я не понимаю, зачем вам уезжать! – похоже, агента Платта действительно расстроил их предстоящий отъезд; они, и правда, ему понравились. Чарльз был очень рад, что тот остался в живых. Учитывая то, что предстоит в будущем, им понадобятся все возможные союзники. – Мы можем усилить охрану; мы можем…

Чарльз аж вздрогнул, когда Эрик со всего маха стукнул кулаком по столу.

\- Давайте, я объясню вам доступнее, - прорычал он. – Шоу проник сюда, не обратив ни малейшего внимания на вашу прекрасную охрану, и забрал одного из наших. Усиление охраны не поможет, если охранники опять будут спать на своих постах в следующий раз…

\- Эрик, я уверен, они сделали все, что могли… - но не рассказывать же Эрику, что на базе никого не было, и большая часть охраны мирно спала в своих кроватях.

Эрик выпрямился и повернулся к нему.

\- Все, что могли, Чарльз? Могли да не смогли, так?

Чарльз не знал, что ответить на такое, поэтому он обратился к Пратту, используя свой «профессорский» тон:

\- Так или иначе, Шоу теперь знает, где мы, и тут небезопасно. Мы отправимся в место, известное только мне – вам не нужно знать, куда именно – и мы будем поддерживать связь. Остальные уже согласились, поэтому мы уведомляем о нашем отъезде просто из вежливости.

\- И это не обсуждается, - угрожающе подвел итог их беседы Эрик. На мгновение Чарльз застыл, потрясенный. Именно так все и должно было быть всегда. Они с Эриком, стоящие плечом к плечу перед лицом любой угрозы.

Конечно, все шло совсем не так последние сорок лет – может, кроме тех пары раз, когда у них находился общий враг; но, может, если Чарльз все исправит, они будут всегда так решать проблемы.  
*

Чарльз предложил уехать не из-за визита Шоу: база ЦРУ в целом осталась нетронутой, Шоу лишь снес пару стен, чтобы продемонстрировать свою силу. Здесь вполне можно было жить, однако к сожалению, здесь больше нельзя было оставаться.

Уехать пришлось и по другой непредвиденной причине. Эрик полночи бушевал из-за того, что – «Они забрали Ангел! Как так, Чарльз!» - а когда Чарльз указал, что, похоже, она ушла с ними по доброй воле, Эрик буквально вышвырнул его из комнаты (но спустя час сам явился к Чарльзу мириться).

То, что Эрик ни капли не доверял ЦРУ, сыграло только на руку. Когда Чарльз сказал, что им надо уехать, тот согласился, не раздумывая.

Детей тоже не потребовалось особо убеждать – не только из-за Шоу, но из-за того, как тяжело у них складывались отношения с некоторыми агентами. Все шло именно так, как надо.

Они уехали на следующее утро.  
*

Дом казался одновременно и старым другом, и незнакомцем.

С одной стороны, это место никогда не штурмовали толпы вооруженных людей, поэтому оно хранило еще первозданную атмосферу покоя и безопасности; с другой – здесь никогда не носились толпы детей, для которых он часто был единственным пристанищем. Поэтому сейчас дом выглядел как-то одиноко, даже заброшенно.

Чарльзу казалось, что он вот-вот застрянет в дверном проеме, такими узкими они тут были. Он полчаса пытался понять, почему собственный кабинет выглядит настолько незнакомым – потом до него дошло: не было ведь всего того огромного количества ремонтов и смен мебели, без которых не обойтись, когда вокруг растет куча детей.

Вечером, когда Чарльз ушел в свою комнату, то вдруг подумал, что Эрик еще не похищал его пятьдесят три раза через это самое окно (тридцать девять раз - где-то в середине-конце октября или начале ноября – чтобы отметить годовщину – исключая 1979 год, и десять раз - Эрик был чем-то расстроен и хотел немного успокоиться и спокойно отдохнуть; и еще четыре раза, когда он не желал, чтобы Чарльз помешал воплощения его планов. Что касается 1979 года, то тогда Чарльзу почему-то не захотелось, чтобы его похищали, и он переехал в другую комнату. Все закончилось тем, что Эрик носился по школе и стучал во все двери, требуя Чарльза. На следующий год Чарльз переехал обратно в свою комнату).

Удивительно, насколько болезненно-ностальгическими вышли эти воспоминания.

\- И как тебе? – спросил Чарльз Эрика, когда они, вымотанные и вспотевшие, лежали в кровати в первую ночь по приезду.

Кажется, Эрик сейчас не особенно хорошо соображал:

\- Как мне что?

\- Моя комната, - пояснил Чарльз. Может, прозвучало глупо, но ему было очень любопытно, какие у Эрика первые впечатления.

\- … Ничего так, - и, воодушевившись, Эрик с жаром поцеловал Чарльза. Его намерения не оставляли простора для раздумий.

\- Снова? Так быстро? Это физически невозможно! - запротестовал Чарльз.

Эрик наглядно доказал, как тот был неправ в своих заблуждениях. Интересно, почему на Чарльза собственная комната никогда не оказывала такого магического возбуждающего воздействия?  



	6. Chapter 6

Главное отличие между тем, как протекали тренировки раньше и сейчас – теперь Алекс тренировался не с манекенами, а с Армандо. Чарльзу не часто выпадала счастливая возможность поставить в пару студентов с прямо противоположными и одновременно прекрасно дополняющими друг друга мутациями. Одно удовольствие было смотреть, как прежде разрушительный процесс тренировок становился более-менее безопасным.

Без смерти Армандо, тяжкой ношей легшей на плечи Алекса, тот вел себя куда свободнее; да и Армандо, как ни странно, казался куда раскованнее. Внезапно Чарльз заметил что-то, промелькнувшее между ними – то, чего он не заметил, когда ему было тридцать. Поддавшись любопытству, Чарльз взглянул внимательнее – за сорок лет он хорошо научился противостоять любопытству, на собственном опыте убедившись, что подслушивание редко приносит что-то хорошее, но в данном случае оно вряд ли могло кому-то навредить – и понял: они сами еще толком не осознали происходящее, и пока только присматриваются друг к другу. 

Но вряд ли это займет у них сорок лет.

\- Просто великолепно, как ты рефлекторно отбил атаку! – похвалил Чарльз Армандо, как только выдалась возможность. – У тебя прекрасно получается, необходимо отточить рефлексы до совершенства, научиться контролировать тело осознанно. Когда-нибудь это спасет тебе жизнь.  
*

\- Знаешь, он на тебя запал, - сказал Чарльз Мойре, застав однажды утром их с Шоном хихикающими над чем-то, сказанным в его отсутствии (и, судя по виноватому виду Шона, шутка была как раз про Чарльза). – Может, вам стоит попробовать. Думаю, из вас выйдет прекрасная пара.

Мойра поперхнулась кофе и долго пыталась откашляться. Наконец, она кое-как выдавила:

\- Чарльз, я не занимаюсь растлением малолетних!

«Да что Мойра вообще знает о растлении малолетних?» - уныло подумал Чарльз и пошел искать Эрика.  
*

Дни пролетели как одно мгновение – и вот уже наступило утро последнего дня перед полетом на Кубу. Эрик спал, похрапывая, обняв Чарльза и пуская слюни на подушку. Когда он проснулся (намного позже Чарльза), то Чарльз спросил, неожиданно даже для себя самого:

\- Может тебе стоит тоже немного потренироваться, Эрик? Сегодня днем, например?

\- Может, - согласился Эрик.  
*

Позже тем же утром к Чарльзу пришел Хэнк. Взволнованный, он начал рассказывать, что нашел решение для их с Рейвен «проблемы».

\- Оу, нет, Хэнк! – Чарльз пришел в ужас. Погрузившись в проблемы, связанные с Эриком, он совсем забыл об этом! 

Целый час Чарльз пытался уговорить Хэнка не пороть горячку и попробовать принять себя таким, как он есть.

В конце концов, Хэнк, похоже, уже решивший все для себя, выпалил:

\- Да что ты вообще понимаешь? Ты всегда сможешь спрятаться.

Есть ли у него право вмешиваться сейчас или нет? Этот вопрос просто разрывал Чарльза. Наконец, он решил, что нет. Хэнк должен сам совершить свои ошибки; это не вопрос жизни и смерти; Чарльз не будет лишать Хэнка права следовать выбранной дорогой.

Он знал, что всю последующую жизнь Хэнк будет стараться преодолеть ненависть к самому себе; но эта ненависть появилась не тогда, когда глаза Хэнка стали золотыми и тело покрыл синий мех; даже когда его ноги еще не изменились, она уже была с ним. 

В глубине души Хэнк ненавидел себя больше, чем любой другой человек, знакомый Чарльзу. Кроме одного. Но это не была какая-то особенная проблема, существовавшая только у Хэнка – почти все студенты Чарльза сталкивались с ней. 

\- Вы само совершенство, - говорил им Чарльз. – Просто с этим миром что-то не так. Вы прекрасны. Просто с этим миром что-то не так. Вы хороши сами по себе. Просто с этим миром что-то не так. Вы клевые/классные/потрясающие/офигенные. Но мир пока этого не понял.

Он мог бы сказать все это Хэнку; но такие вещи требовали долгого повторения и обдумывания, чтобы начать просачиваться в головы студентов и стать их собственными. Не важно, сколько раз Чарльз повторит это сейчас – без времени на усвоение ничего не получится. Иногда до кое-чего надо додуматься самому.  
*

\- Видишь вон ту антенну? Попробуй повернуть ее к нам.

Эрик скорчил задумчивую гримасу.

\- Чарльз, я не уверен, что смогу.

\- Конечно, сможешь! – ободрил его Чарльз. – Почему бы тебе просто не попробовать? Если не получится, я помогу тебе.  
Чарльз постарался вложить как можно больше энтузиазма в свой голос, но, на самом деле, он аж поежился при мысли, что ему придется лезть в голову Эрика и искать счастливые воспоминания. Как случайно не прочитать, что думает о нем Эрик? Чарльз не знал этого и поэтому хотел избежать чтения мыслей. От того, насколько он погряз в собственном вранье свело живот. Чарльз всегда предпочитал быть со своими любовниками на равных, учитывая то, что ни один из них не мог солгать ему без того, чтобы быть тотчас же разоблаченным. Если он преступит эту грань, то не сможет больше наслаждаться теми взглядами, что бросает на него Эрик утром, когда они еще лежат в постели, или тем, как он кончает с его именем на устах. Чарльзу было бы неприятно считывать эти эмоции напрямую из головы Эрика. 

Но если не останется иного выхода, он сделает это; ему семьдесят, в этом возрасте пора уже научиться разбираться с последствиями своих решений.

Эрик повернулся лицом к антенне. Он развел руки – куда шире, чем делал (будет делать?) через сорок лет – и театрально растопырил пальцы. Так Эрик стоял пару минут, то и дело украдкой поглядывая на Чарльза. Тот, заметив это, каждый раз ободряюще восклицал:

\- Ну же, Эрик! Еще немного, у тебя почти получилось!

Наконец Эрик опустил руки; у Чарльза екнуло в груди – и он уже готов был озвучить свое предложение – как Эрик сказал:

\- Дай-ка я еще раз попробую, - он снова повторил свои маневры, но в этот раз антенна медленно, но верно повернулась.

\- Ха! Вы только посмотрите! – радость от своего подвига у Эрика казалась несколько преувеличенной, но, несомненно, искренней. 

Он дважды хлопнул Чарльза по спине и пошел прочь, то и дело качая головой, заново переживая триумф.

Чарльз, раскрыв от удивления рот, смотрел ему в след. Как так получилось, что ему даже не пришлось показывать Эрику, как использовать другие, отличные от гнева, эмоции?

Потом до него дошло. Ему удалось сделать Эрика настолько счастливым, что тому не понадобилась дополнительная помощь.

Можно ли чувствовать себя еще ужаснее по поводу давних ошибок? Как же Чарльз был не прав.  
*

Вечером Чарльз искал в холодильнике бутылку вина – сегодняшняя ночь была не самым подходящим временем для пьянки, но ему требовалось хоть немного успокоить нервы чтобы заснуть – за этим занятием его и застала Рейвен.

Всю неделю Чарльз старался не пересекаться с ней. Он просто не знал, как с ней общаться, учитывая, что следующие сорок лет она вообще почти не будет с ним разговаривать.

\- Что ты сказал Хэнку? – спросила Рейвен.

Он неожиданности Чарльз резко выпрямился и со всего маху приложился головой о холодильник. Кое-как выпрямившись и развернувшись, он чуть не выпалил вслух: «О, Рейвен! Как же я рад за тебя!».

Потому что – как вообще тридцатилетний Чарльз мог не заметить это сорок лет назад – теперь он ясно видел, как оно исходит от нее, яркое, как религиозный экстаз: «Да пошли они все! Я клевая/классная/потрясающая/офигенная».

Как же Чарльзу это нравилось; правда, он предпочитал, чтобы оно выражалось более конструктивно (но такой индивид вряд ли бы присоединился к Братству Эрика сразу же после своего открытия). Но если не получается конструктивно, Чарльза вполне устраивало и такое «Да пошли они все!».

Он даже старался, как мог, натолкнуть своих студентов на эту мысль. Конечно, для тех, кто не учился в его школе, метод показался бы сомнительным, но… Когда к Чарльзу приходили студенты, желающие обсудить что-то, сказанное их родителями, друзьями или просто услышанное по телевизору, по этой теме, он говорил им, спокойно и уравновешенно: «Да пошли они».

Почти всегда Чарльзу приходилось повторять это несколько раз, чтобы студенты поняли: да, они не ослышались.

Иногда гнев полезен; иногда это даже вполне здорово; иногда подростку, пытавшемуся соответствовать каким-то надуманным стандартам «нормального человека» - тем, кем он никогда не сможет быть – надо показать, что он имеет полное право злиться на то, что его направляли на неправильный путь. 

Чарльзу и правда нравилось говорить «Да пошли они!»; нравилось повторять это и видеть, как непонимание на лицах студентов сменяется просветлением.

Потом, когда студент что-то взрывал, ломал, поджигал, замораживал, подпаливал молнией, растворял или еще как-то уничтожал что-либо, наступала более сложная часть. Попробуй скажи: «А теперь нам и правда пора немного поработать над твоим контролем», так, чтобы не испортить весь эффект от предыдущего разговора.

Перед тем, как ответить, Чарльзу пришлось несколько раз сглотнуть, чтобы хоть как-то смочить разом пересохшее горло.

\- А. Я сказал Хэнку, что, может, это и хорошая идея, но не стоит торопиться – вдруг придется спать вверх тормашками на самолете. Его мутация может быть очень полезна, знаешь ли.

\- О, - Чарльзу не было нужды заглядывать в ее разум, чтобы понять, насколько она в замешательстве.

\- Скажи, ты все еще можешь превратиться в меня? – спросил Чарльз.

Теперь Рейвен выглядела окончательно сбитой с толка. Она не превращалась в Чарльза с тех пор, как он перестал читать ее мысли.  
*

В 1947 году Чарльзу было пятнадцать, а Рейвен выглядела на двенадцать, хотя на деле могла оказаться на десять лет старше.

\- Чарльз, мне нужно, чтобы ты сделал кое-что важное для меня, - сказала она.

\- Для тебя все, что угодно, - он и правда тогда так думал. Чарльз заглянул в ее разум и увидел, что она хочет, чтобы он перестал читать ее мысли – и вот теперь стало обидно. Это же нечестно! – Ну, раз ты так, то больше не смей разгуливать в моем облике!

\- Да зачем мне нужен твой уродский облик! – выпалила в ответ Рейвен, тоже заводясь.

\- Но ты же им пользуешься! – заорал Чарльз. Со стороны это выглядело бессмыслицей, но ее разум казался ему продолжением собственного, и не надо было уточнять, о чем он говорит.

Рейвен прекрасно поняла, что Чарльз имел в виду. Они не разговаривали целую неделю, и это была самая одинокая неделя в жизни Чарльза.  
*

Рейвен превратилась в него и произнесла, картинно изображая интонации Чарльза:

\- Думала, ты просто не хочешь видеть меня голой.

\- О, так ты голая? – ухмыльнулся Чарльз. – Я и не заметил.

Он и правда не заметил; все сорок лет она никогда не одевалась, когда была в своем синем облике. Чарльз давно привык к этому.

\- О, мои благочестивые глаза! – визгливо вскричала Рейвен!Чарльз, и, прикрыв руками лицо, пошатнулась.

Просто цирк. Но это было куда лучше того, что творилось уже сорок лет, когда она превращалась в него четыре или пять раз, чтобы подставить; а Чарльз читал ее мысли только три раза, когда понимал, что без этого не обойтись; они были куда большими врагами, чем они с Эриком.

Чарльз и сейчас не стал читать ее мысли.  
*

Чарльз все еще обдумывал произошедшее, когда заходил в их комнату – его и Эрика. И когда он только начал думать об Эрике как о полноправном обитателе его спальни?

\- Иди сюда, - позвал его с кровати низким голосом Эрик.

\- Сейчас, Эрик? Нет, правда? У нас завтра тяжелый день, может, нам стоит немного отдохнуть? – если бы Эрик не предложил, Чарльз бы сам не сдержался.

Наверное, сейчас это было некоторым жестом отчаяния. Интересно, как тридцатидвухлетний Эрик, один, провел ту ночь в первый раз? И как она прошла у тридцатилетнего Чарльза?

Чарльз не мог решить, что лучше: знать, что случится, и пытаться предотвратить, или оставаться в неведении.

Но все-таки теперь у него есть шанс все изменить.

У Чарльза и правда был план, как завтра все исправить; хороший, продуманный, простой план. Да что вообще нужно сделать, чтобы тот не сработал? Но Чарльз не спал полночи, пытаясь учесть любые мелочи и продумать все возможные трудности.  
*

И если план провалится, если все снова выйдет из-под контроля и пойдет не так, как надо – что ж.

Всегда остается Мойра и пистолет.  



	7. Chapter 7

План был очень прост: для начала Чарльз собирался взять под телепатический контроль моряков на кораблях и не дать им запустить ракеты. Затем, когда катастрофу удастся предотвратить, он заберет Эрика домой и у них будет целая вечность впереди, чтобы решить, чем заняться дальше.

И все. Да проще пареной репы!

Чарльз просто не представлял, как тут что-то могло пойти не так.  
*

Когда Чарльз проснулся утром, Эрик уже одетый на кровати сидел, скрестив ноги, и ждал его.

\- Еще разочек на дорожку? – предложил Чарльз. Взгляд Эрика заметно смягчался, когда тот смотрел на Чарльза, сложно было удержаться.

\- Давай потом, - слова Эрика звучали многообещающе, правда, ему рановато было давать подобные обещания.

\- …Пожалуйста? – выдавил Чарльз. Конечно, он не мог сказать: «Но потом я, может быть, не смогу – так».

Эрик рассмеялся и «разочек на дорожку» вышел как надо.  
*

Из прошлой поездки на аэродром Чарльз запомнил только, как успокаивал Шона, чтобы тот не начал вопить от подступающей паники, поэтому его очень удивило опоздание Мойры.

Она кое-как отдышалась и произнесла:

\- Никак не могла найти табельный пистолет.

\- Вот ведь досада, - прокомментировал Эрик.

Мойра проигнорировала его высказывание.

\- Хорошо, что у меня есть запасной, - она уперла руки в боки и сурово оглядела детей. – Надеюсь, вы его не брали. Это не игрушка.

Никто не признался – а Чарльз, который мог почувствовать исходившую от расшалившихся подростков вину за пару десятков километров, ничего не учуял. Наверное, Мойра просто забыла, куда положила пистолет. Она села за руль, остальные устроились сзади, и они тронулись с места.

\- Она слишком глупа, чтобы принести нам хоть какую-то пользу. Какой надо быть растяпой, чтобы потерять табельное оружие? Давай оставим ее на базе перед отлетом, - прошипел Эрик, когда они уселись. Он казался чересчур напряженным.

Конечно, предложение было просто абсурдным, да и говорить так о Мойре было просто неправильно. Поэтому Чарльз произнес:

\- Мойра одна из самых ответственных людей, известных мне. Естественно, она летит с нами.

Эрик уставился на него:

\- …Ты и правда так думаешь? Уверен, ты знаешь ее лучше меня.

Чарльз точно знал – в прошлый раз в 1962 году такого разговора не было. Но потом он вспомнил, как обнимал Мойру, вернувшись на базу ЦРУ, и понял, почему.

«Ты же не ревнуешь?» - мысленно спросил Чарльз у Эрика. Они, конечно, не могли вести такие разговоры при всех – да и попробовать общаться с Эриком телепатически казалось хорошей идеей. Получится ли у него не отвлекаться на случайные «Я люблю тебя, Ча-а-арльз»? Такие мысли чертовски мешали в момент боя. В последний раз именно это стало проблемой.

Похоже, теперь им такое не грозило. Сорок лет практики пошли на пользу – Чарльз не улавливал ни одной мысли Эрика, хотя его разум отчетливо ощущался на другом конце связи.

\- … Естественно. Что тут такого? – ответил Эрик.

«Не стоит, - Чарльз послал ему ощущение полной уверенности в своих словах. – Ты мне нравишься».

\- Постарайся не забыть это, - высказывание Эрика прозвучало немного странно.

Но не успел Чарльз понять, что же его удивило, как Шон взвыл:

\- Мы все умрем! – и Чарльз, растолкав в стороны Алекса и Армандо, бросился его успокаивать, пока все они не получили разрыв барабанных перепонок, не попали в авиакатастрофу и не погибли на самом деле.  
*

Дальше все пошло, как по маслу, различия с прошлым разом были совсем незаметны. И вот уже только что обретенная связь с разумом Эрика прерывается, когда тот скрывается в недрах подводной лодки. Все, что оставалось Чарльзу – только бормотать про себя «Пусть с тобой ничего не случится». Не самый приятный момент в его жизни.

Конечно, Чарльз знал – прекрасно знал – что основная опасность кроется совсем не там, но все равно, он кое-как сдержал вздох облегчения, когда снова смог чувствовать присутствие Эрика.

\- Что бы ты ни делал, продолжай в том же духе, начинает получаться.

Внимание Эрика было полностью поглощено происходящим. Чарльз глубоко вздохнул. Он должен это сделать; нет выбора, нельзя оставить такое на волю случая. Только не теперь, когда на кону стоит столько жизней.

Он послал Эрику мысленный приказ: «Только не напяливай эту нелепую штуку себе на голову». Чарльзу не надо было глубоко внедрять приказ, Эрик еще почти не умел защищать свой разум, не говоря уж о том впечатляющем количестве защитных техник, которые тот узнал через десятки лет.

Сделано. Потом Чарльз дождался, пока не почувствовал разум Шоу – и схватил его, обездвиживая.

Тогда, в 1962 году, когда Чарльзу было тридцать впервые, один этот фокус исчерпал его силы. Теперь у него в рукаве была пара козырей и сорок лет тренировок. Удерживание Шоу на месте заняло только малую часть внимания; не понимая, зачем ему снова переживать его смерть в своем разуме, Чарльз отключил те участки мозга Шоу, которые отвечали за болевые рецепторы.

Не сдержав любопытства, Чарльз заглянул в его разум. От увиденного бросило в дрожь.

Конечно, Чарльз знал, что Шоу делал с Эриком – знал еще много лет назад, когда только вытащил его из воды. Но одно дело – старые воспоминания, увиденные глазами Эрика, и совсем другое – свежие, полученные от Шоу. Увидеть, что, несмотря на все его попытки оправдаться, он наслаждался каждой минутой мучений Эрика.

Это человек – само зло.

Чарльз почувствовал растущее напряжение на окраине своего сознания; оно усиливалось, затмевая все мысли о жалости и сочувствии.

В голове у каждого человека, мутанта – да просто любого живого существа – есть «выключатель». Чарльз решительно потянулся к разуму Шоу. Собственная холоднокровная решительность нисколько не пугала его, хотя, каким-то образом Чарльз понимал, что должно быть как раз наоборот.

Как просто было бы просто нажать. Чарльз замер, проходясь по «выключателю» Шоу мысленными касаниями.

Нет.

Не по плану.

Напряжение становилось все сильнее, и за секунду до того, как монета рассекла кожу Шоу, Чарльз вернул ему способность чувствовать боль и отгородил свой разум от его.

Он крепко держал Шоу в тисках своей воли. Для Эрика.  
*

Чарльз погрузился слишком глубоко в разум Шоу, намного глубже, чем в первый раз – тогда он мог только судорожно удерживать того на месте, и мечтать не мог просмотреть его воспоминания – но весь богатый опыт не помог избежать Чарльзу той же проблемы, что и в прошлый раз. Когда в момент смерти Шоу его выкинуло обратно в свой разум, сознание Чарльза словно разлетелось и никак не хотело снова собраться в единое целое.

К счастью, было совсем не больно. Но Чарльз замер на месте, как минимум на пару минут, и пришел в себя, когда Мойра трясла его за плечи и панически звала по имени. Но ее паника была несравнима с тем, что испытал Чарльз, когда повернулся посмотреть на разбитый самолет и увидел…

Слава богу, чистое небо; и Эрика, буровящего взглядом корабли. Шлем был зажат у него под мышкой, и Чарльз ощутил прилив огромного облегчения.

\- Чарльз! Как хорошо, что ты решил все-таки присоединиться к нам, - обратился к нему Эрик светским тоном.

Он повернулся и, глядя Чарльзу прямо в глаза, надел шлем.

Чарльз не сдержал вопля ужаса. Этого просто не могло быть! Но времени, чтобы обдумывать, как он умудрился испортить такой простой план, не было.

С несколько скучающей интонацией, Эрик протянул: 

\- Они собираются стрелять. Ну, вдруг тебе интересно.

И Чарльз тут же выкинул из головы все, что не помогло бы ему предотвратить грядущую катастрофу. Он потянулся к морякам на кораблях, нашел тех, кто готовился к запуску, и – не мягко предложил, - а строго приказал, даже не думать о том, чтобы выстрелить.

У всех людей, в чьи сознания он врывался, будет сильная мигрень и не один день. Но времени на нежности не было. Совсем.  
*

Нет времени.

Чарльзу удалось остановить половину из них; но половина ракет взмыла в воздух. Но даже одной попавшей в цель было достаточно для начала массовой бойни, не говоря уж о таком количестве.

Он в ужасе смотрел на приближающиеся снаряды.

Эрик поднял руку.

\- Эрик, нет, - и ракеты застыли в воздухе, угрожающе-лениво вращаясь.

Чарльз помнил, что говорил в прошлый раз, на этом самом месте сорок лет тому назад. Эти слова висели на языке даже спустя все эти годы.

Чарльз давно – еще десятилетия тому назад – понял, что не было слов, способных в тот момент сдвинуть Эрика с выбранного пути; он все решил задолго до того, как они очутились на пляже Кубы в тот первый раз (но это не мешало Чарльзу пытаться снова и снова переубедить Эрика. Разве не поэтому он вообще очутился здесь?).

\- Почему нет? – с любопытством переспросил Эрик; ракеты продолжали, словно насмехаясь, крутиться в воздухе.

И тут Чарльз понял, что не может сдвинуться с места; его крепко держали за плечи, грудь и талию – за весь тот металл, что был в этих костюмах. Чарльз ни разу не задумывался, как много в них металла.

\- Тебе это не понадобится, дорогуша, - теперь Эрик обращался не к Чарльзу. Краем глаза тот увидел, как что-то маленькое и L-образное пролетело мимо. Чарльз повернул голову и успел заметить, как предмет, оказавшийся пистолетом, кувыркаясь, упал в воду.

Ракеты, теперь все до одной направленные на корабли, начали медленно к ним приближаться. Очень медленно.

\- Ну что? – Эрик по-маньячному широко улыбался. – Не надумал, что мне сказать?

«Простите, - послал мысль морякам на кораблях Чарльз. – Старые друзья, давно совершившие одну ошибку, встретились снова, только для ее повторения».

И как будто со стороны услышал свои мольбы: 

\- Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет – Эрик, нет, пожалуйста, нет, Эрик -

Так продолжалось некоторое время, пока у Чарльза не перехватило дыхание.

\- Это все, на что ты способен? – кажется, Эрик несколько разочаровался в нем.

Он смерил Чарльза долгим, изучающим взглядом и посуровел.

\- Между прочим, - сказал он, - они первые начали. И абсолютно заслужили вот это все. Но… - лицо Эрика исказила гримаса сильной боли. Чарльз никогда не видел у него такого выражения и не мог понять, что его вызвало. - К счастью для них… Сегодня я решил не брать греха на душу.

Эрик взмахнул рукой, и ракеты упали в море. Все до одной.  
*

Это что сейчас вообще было?

Ладно, неважно. Чарльз решил подумать об этом позже.

Он не ослаблял контроль над моряками; что-то подсказывало Чарльзу, что если ракеты опять выстрелят, еще одного шанса у него не будет.

И только тогда Чарльз заметил, что снова может двигаться. Эрик договаривался с Азазелем. Они возвращались домой.  
*

Стоило им вернуться домой, как Эрик куда-то исчез. Пока Чарльз расселял Азазеля, Риптайда и Ангел – «Конечно, вы можете жить здесь столько, сколько пожелаете!» - он так и не появился.

В какой-то момент, разговаривая с детьми – Чарльзу надо было убедиться, что они в порядке – он увидел в разуме Алекса план, который они с Армандо чуть не претворили в жизнь, когда Эрик остановил ракеты. «Прикрой меня». Как хорошо, что ни они, ни Эрик не пострадали.  
*

Потом Чарльз наконец ощутил исходящий от него запах морской соли и то, как песок коркой запекся у него в волосах и на ботинках. Как бы важно не было разыскать Эрика, больше Чарльз не мог выносить напоминаний о Кубе. Он отправился в душ.

Помывшись и переодевшись – после чего даже головная боль чуть утихла – Чарльз смог наконец подумать об Эрике. Почему он так поступил?

Чарльз же не дурак. Вряд ли его член мог излечить Эрика от склонности к принятию странных решений; первоначальный план включал в себя разговоры для задабривания Эрика, чтобы тот стал менее суровым и более покладистым. Правда, они ничего ни разу не обсуждали с тех пор, как Чарльз очутился здесь.

Версий произошедшего, хоть как-то похожих на правду, было немного. Может, Чарльз во сне бесконтрольно проникал в разум Эрика и как-то повлиял на него; или у Эрика развилась опухоль головного мозга, заставляющая его поступать в несвойственном манере.

Или может – Чарльз десятки лет слушал весь тот бред, что дети смотрели по телевизору – может, он попал не в прошлое, а в другой мир, в котором Эрик… ну, немного другой.

Чарльз как раз пытался решить, какая из версий более правдоподобна (и собирался отбросить версию с опухолью. Не то, чтобы она была не логичной, но Чарльзу не мог сейчас о таком думать), когда окно его спальни распахнулось само по себе.

Эрик влез внутрь, закрыл створки и уселся на подоконник. Он сменил полетный костюм на привычный комплект с водолазкой, но шлем все также красовался у него на голове.

\- Додумался уже? – спросил Эрик.

\- … Что, прости?

\- … Ну ладно. Нам надо поговорить. Присаживайся, - и он похлопал по подоконнику рядом с собой.

У Чарльза тут же вырвалось:

\- Спасибо, я постою, - вышло куда резче, чем ему хотелось бы.

Он совершенно точно не собирался сидеть, вообще больше никогда в жизни.

Эрик дернул уголком рта.

\- Тогда стой; нам все равно надо поговорить.

Чарльз был совершенно с ним согласен. Вот только никак не мог решить, что же сказать Эрику.

\- Ты первый, - подтолкнул его Эрик. Чарльз судорожно пытался придумать, с чего начать. Почему он не заглянул в разум Эрика, когда была такая возможность? Поняв, что Чарльз сам не скоро начнет разговор, Эрик вздохнул.

\- Черт, Чарльз! Ты должен был сказать что-то типа «Я не тот, за кого ты меня принимаешь», чтобы я мог бы ответить: «Как интересно, я думал, что ты надутый, самодовольный, наглый, тупой, слепой... »

Чарльз не особенно вслушивался в эту пламенную речь, потому что на слове «Чарльз» Эрик снял шлем, и Чарльз понял, что его разум вовсе не так беззащитен, как могло показаться. Наоборот, Эрик окружил себя ментальными щитами; конечно, Чарльз мог сломать их, но это, скорее всего, бы причинило Эрику боль. 

\- «... лысый паралитик и та еще заноза в заднице!» - закончил Эрик. 

\- ... Ой. - выдавил Чарльз. Он пошатнулся, сделал пару нетвердых шагов и плюхнулся на кровать.  
*

В ноябре 1985 года Чарльз разговаривал с Мойрой по телефону после своего тридцать первого похищения.

\- Уверен, что ты в порядке? Голос какой-то усталый.

\- Все нормально, - уверил ее Чарльз. – Это всего лишь Эрик; он никогда не навредит мне.

Мойра не стала даже пытаться вернуть Чарльза на землю.

Вместо этого она просто сказала, как говорила уже много раз:

\- Ты же понимаешь, что стоит Магнето появиться на горизонте, как твои розовые очки становятся еще плотнее?

\- Глупости. Я просто хорошо его знаю. Он и правда никогда…

\- Нет, я так не думаю. Я много размышляла и поняла, что происходит. Почему ты спускаешь ему с рук то, что не позволил бы больше никому, почему не замечаешь те ужасы, что он творит.

\- … До чего ты додумалась?

\- Ты любишь его.

\- Я не… да это просто смешно! – Чарльз с трудом сдерживал смех.

\- По уши втрескался.

\- Я не… Мойра, ты меня убиваешь просто!

Он смеялся, пока не закололо под ребрами, и не вспоминал этот разговор до 1962 года.  
*

И теперь… Наверное, он должен быть у шоке и ужасе – или хотя бы почувствовать себя глубоко оскорбленным.

Но вместо этого Чарльз ощущал, как с души упал камень, о существовании которого он раньше даже не подозревал; мельком проскочила мысль: «не один, не один, я больше не один», но по большей части Чарльз испытывал что-то прекрасное и теплое, пронизывающее его с ног до головы. Наверное, это можно было назвать «радостью».

\- Ты мой Эрик, - сказал он.

\- Весь твой. Браво, - и Эрик изобразил бурные овации.

Ладно, может Чарльз все-таки был немного уязвлен.  



	8. Chapter 8

Чарльз присел на краешек кровати, пождал пальцы и зарылся ими в ковер. 

\- Как ты… как ты сюда попал? – выдавил он, когда Эрик наконец закончил аплодировать.

\- Не имею ни малейшего понятия, - беззаботно ответил Эрик. И, не успел Чарльз разразиться прочувственной речью «Как можно вообще не знать, как ты очутился в 1962 году», жестом заставил его замолчать и продолжил, как ни в чем не бывало: - Понимаешь, в то самое первое утро я проснулся и подумал: «Что же я наделал?». И так повторялось каждый день на протяжении почти трех месяцев. У тебя было так же?

\- Три месяца без двух дней, - шепот Чарльз был едва слышен; он вспомнил запах разложения, треск пламени и сводящую с ума тишину в собственной голове.

\- И так почти три месяца, - продолжил Эрик. – Пока, однажды я не услышал во сне, как ты зовешь меня… Уверен, ты знаешь, такие сны не редкость для меня, но этот был другим… Когда я проснулся, то был уже здесь, и ты… - Эрик говорил, будто речь шла о небывалом чуде, - ты тоже был здесь, как и множество других людей, - он посмотрел на свои руки и нахмурился. – А потом ты… ты предложил мне трахнуть тебя, я сразу понял, что ты из будущего. Ты никогда не предлагал мне этого в первый раз.

\- Ох, Эрик, - выдохнул Чарльз. Он чувствовал, как по щекам бегут слезы. Глаза же Эрика оставались сухими.

\- Я еще не закончил, - Эрик глубоко, рвано вздохнул и тихо признался: - Сейчас воспоминания уже блекнут, но иногда, когда я смотрю на свои руки, то вижу запекшуюся под ногтями кровь. Могу почувствовать ее запах, такой густой, что в горле остается железистый привкус.

Он вытянул перед собой руки ладонями вниз, чтобы Чарльз мог тщательно рассмотреть их. Но в них не было ничего особенного. 

\- Не знаю, что ты сотворил, - закончил Эрик, - да это и неважно. Не думаю, что смогу когда-нибудь отблагодарить тебя.

Он замолчал и закрыл глаза. У Чарльза заныло в груди, и он тщетно пытался подобрать хоть какие-то слова.

Но что он мог сказать в ответ после такого?

\- Эрик, - начал Чарльз спустя пару минут тишины. Он встал, и в три широких шага очутился возле Эрика. Чарльз обхватил его ладони своими, и произнес с максимальной убедительностью, на какую был способен: - Эрик, ты даже не представляешь, как я скучал по тебе; как рад снова встретиться с тобой.

Эрик открыл глаза. Выражение беззащитной уязвимости сменило привычное самодовольство.

\- Уж кому не знать, как мне. Но я не был уверен, что ты сможешь признать это.

\- … В смысле?

\- Ну, - Эрик явно с трудом сдерживал смех, - ты всегда наряжался для меня. Если ждал, что я заявлюсь, то облачался на ночь в красную шелковую пижаму. Если нет, то напяливал фланелевую ночнушку… фу… всю в пятнах от чая и дырках, которую ты никогда не стираешь.

\- Если собираешься куда-то на ночь, то надо одеться подобающе, - запротестовал Чарльз.

Эрик фыркнул.

\- В красный шелк? Чарльз, ты, что, не мог ту, другую, постирать?

Чарльз не нашелся, что ответить – выходило или согласие, или неубедительное отпирательство – поэтому сосредоточился на поглаживании костяшек пальцев Эрика. Может, тот отвлечется и переключится с обсуждения пижам на что-то другое?

\- Не говоря уже о том, - продолжил Эрик, - что, стоило тебе набраться, ты каждый раз предлагал мне отсосать.

-… Не может такого быть.

Эрик ухмыльнулся.

\- Отбросим недавний случай; но тот раз в 1978 году, и еще в 1981 году, и…

Да лучше бы они продолжили обсуждать пижамы!  


*

В ноябре 1978 года похищение Чарльза, по-видимому, вышло особенно утомительным для Эрика. Он отрубился, сидя в кресле в их номере, предоставив Чарльзу возможность развлекаться самому.

К счастью, Эрик припас много бутылок вина, и Чарльз… выпил их все.

Когда выпивка закончилась, Чарльз подъехал к Эрику и начал трясти его за колено, желая получить еще; но почему-то вместо этого, когда Эрик уставился на него, непонимающе моргая, у Чарльза вырвалось: «Кажется, я хочу… кажется, я хочу отсосать тебе».

На мгновение глаза Эрика засветились ответным желанием, но потом он заметил шеренгу пустых бутылок у мусорной корзины и помрачнел.

Он осторожно убрал руку Чарльза со своего колена, прошипел: «Себе отсоси!» - и скрылся в ванной, хлопнув дверью.

Спустя примерно десять минут несколько раскрасневшийся Эрик вылез из ванной, расставил на столе шахматы, стараясь не приближаться к Чарльзу на доступное для хватания расстояние.

Партия вышла именно такой, как бывало, когда Чарльз был пьян. Эрик захватил все фигуры и гонял короля по всей доске, пока не съел и его.

На следующий день Чарльз проснулся в собственной постели с ужасным похмельем. Прямо кошмарным; ему, и правда, пора уже перестать злоупотреблять. К счастью, кто-то оказался настолько заботлив, что оставил утку – которой Чарльз тут же воспользовался – на прикроватном столике, вместе с бутыльком аспирина и стаканом воды.

Час спустя, когда аспирин начал понемногу действовать, Чарльз решился открыть свой разум и узнать, что твориться в доме. Его чуть не стошнило – такое бывает, если испытываешь не только свое похмелье, но и последствия загула двадцати шести подростков, которые явно не ожидали его возвращения еще пару дней. Чарльз с трудом вспомнил, как поднять телепатические щиты обратно.

\- Если дом не будет блестеть от чистоты к обеду, я вам всех выгоню, - пригрозил Чарльз.

Он то и дело пугал студентов отчислением за проступки, но в этот раз Чарльз был настроен вполне серьезно.

Когда, наконец, он собрался с духом и покинул свою комнату, то ничего в доме не напоминало о гремевшей здесь вчера отвязной вечеринке.

В 1979 году Эрик похищал его снова в марте, мае и августе. Каждый раз он забывал прихватить выпивку, вел себя еще более странно, чем обычно, и становился все мрачнее по каким-то неизвестным, чисто эриковским причинам. Чарльз не стал утруждать себя и пытаться узнать, что было тому виной – мысли расстроенного Эрика никогда не отличались благопристойностью.  
*

Чарльз выпустил ладони Эрика из своих, кончиками пальцев погладил его колени и бедра, подошел ближе, встав между ног, и прильнул к нему в поцелуе.

Эрик всхлипнул, целуя Чарльза – такого не было с той, первой ночи. К своему вящему ужасу, он понял, что автоматически вторит, издавая высокие, отчаянные звуки, совершенно недостойные взрослого человека.

За эти недели они целовались десятки раз; но сейчас, когда сорок лет подавляемого – да и не совсем осознанного – желания вырвались на свободу, все казалось немного другим.

\- Пойдем в постель? – предложил Чарльз, когда они оторвались друг от друга.

Эрик посмотрел на него внимательным ничего не выражающим взглядом и практически светским тоном заявил:

\- … Мне и здесь нравится.

\- Боже мой, - и тут до Чарльза кое-что дошло. – Тебя заводит моя комната, поэтому ты… Эрик, ты похищал меня отсюда пятьдесят три раза, тебе не кажется, что здесь что-то не так? Нет, ну сам посуди!

\- Брал взаймы, - поправил Эрик. – Я брал тебя взаймы пятьдесят три раза.

\- О, так вот какие эвфемизмы мы теперь используем? Как мило, - пробурчал Чарльз.

Эрик прижался ближе, теперь его губы почти касались уха. Дыхание стало горячим и поверхностным.

\- Всегда хотел трахнуть тебя у этого окна.

В исполнении Эрика идея звучала настолько соблазнительно, что Чарльза пробрала дрожь.

\- Или ты можешь трахнуть меня, если хочешь, - предложил Эрик, крепче обхватывая его бедрами. – Или и так, и так.

\- … Теперь мне тоже это нравится, - сказал Чарльз.  
*

Спустя некоторое время, когда они уже устроились в кровати, Чарльз не удержался от вопроса:

\- Почему ты раньше ничего не сказал? Сегодня все могло пойти не так; куда безопаснее было бы свериться…

Эрик фыркнул ему в шею.

\- Как можно было так быстро показать зубы дареному коню, а? Мне требовалось время, чтобы соблазнить тебя достойным образом.

\- Да ты справился ко второй неделе, - признал Чарльз, только потому, что это звучало лучше, чем «на третий день».

\- Еще я хотел посмотреть, когда ты догадаешься, - сказал Эрик, трясясь от смеха; кажется, он никогда этого Чарльзу не забудет.  
*

\- Чем мы теперь займемся? – спросил Чарльз чуть погодя. Сейчас ему хотелось обсуждать политику примерно так же, как Эрику ранее, но им все равно придется поговорить об этом.

\- Давай убьем Страйкера, - тут же предложил Эрик.

\- Эрик, он сейчас всего лишь ребенок.

\- … Сколько ему?

\- Четырнадцать.

\- … Думаю, мы можем подождать пару лет, - великодушно согласился Эрик.

Потом последовало бурное обсуждение – ладно, скорее одностороннее выступление Чарльза – о том, что в их деле убийства приносят больше проблем, чем решают.

Эрик слушал, то и дело согласно мыча, и Чарльз остался бы доволен ходом дискуссии, если бы незадолго до конца его речи, Эрик не захрапел.  
*

\- Что, если все снова пойдет не так? – спросил Чарльз позже той же ночью. Он думал об Оружии Икс, законе о регистрации мутантов и многом другом, что Эрик когда-либо приводил в пример своей правоты. – Что мы будем делать?

Под чем он, конечно, имел в виду «Что ты будешь делать?»

\- … Посмотрим по обстоятельствам. Для начала, как мы сюда попали?

\- Ну, Хэнк… - начал было Чарльз, но это оказалось все, что Эрику нужно было услышать.

\- Тогда, - Эрик поцеловал Чарльза в плечо, - если что-то пойдет не так, мы снова вернемся и попробуем еще раз.

Чарльз обдумал это и сказал:

\- Да ты гений.

\- Должен же хоть один из нас немного соображать.

 

**Эпилог**

Чарльз проснулся утром четверга 1987 года; другая половина кровати пустовала, шлем исчез с подоконника.

На подушке лежала пачка документов. На каждой бумажке стоял штамп «секретно», к верхней был приклеен стикер: 

«Дражайший Чарльз,  
Отправился разбираться с этим. Не пытайся остановить меня.  
С любовью,  
Эрик

P.S. Не волнуйся, все будет выглядеть как несчастный случай».

\- … Не волнуйся, как же, - пробормотал Чарльз и начал листать бумаги. С чем на этот раз решил бороться Эрик?

Естественно, они были не от Мойры; ее здравый смысл не позволял давать Эрику то, что еще не видел и не счел подходящим сам Чарльз.

От Платта, наверное; тот звонил им, точно, как по часам, дважды в год. Сначала тот грозился уйти на пенсию, потом Эрик как-то между делом уговаривал его приехать в гости («Вы должны непременно увидеть, как мы модифицировали Церебро/что я сделал с Опасной комнатой, пока Чарльз не видел/нового парнишку, который может стрелять лучами плазмы из глаз, я, конечно, такое уже видел, но вот вы!»); к тому времени, когда Платт уезжал, он более чем охотно соглашался поставлять Эрику сведения еще полгода.

Кажется, Эрику очень нравилась эта маленькая игра; что до Чарльза, то он мечтал, чтобы Платт уже наконец-то вышел на пенсию. Может, тогда у Чарльза было бы чуть меньше поводов для головной боли.

Чарльз прочитал все документы, некоторые даже дважды. Чем больше он читал, тем сильнее становилось неприятное сосущее чувство в груди.

Конечно, они были зашифрованы; но зная то, что знал Чарльз, ему не составило труда понять, о чем идет речь.

Уильям Страйкер запрашивал финансовые средства на постройку базы для Оружия Икс.

Чарльз отложил бумаги и задумался.

О человеческой мотивации.

Обо всем том зле, что Страйкер еще не успел причинить своему сыну.

О солдатах, которых Страйкер еще не послал штурмовать особняк и схватить его учеников.

Чарльз думал о том, все, что он пытался сделать с мутантами, еще только в планах, на претворение которых уйдут годы; о том, что натворил Эрик от ярости и огромного страха за их вид, когда страхи начали воплощаться.

Чарльз медленно свернул записку и убрал ее в кошелек; потом он аккуратно пропустил все документы через шредер.

Спускаясь вниз, чтобы позавтракать, Чарльз услышал громкий взрыв, прогремевший в другой половине дома. Он схватил ближайший огнетушитель и бросился туда; хорошая идея, как оказалось – когда Чарльз ворвался на место происшествия, громко выла пожарная сирена.

\- Не беспокойся, - сказал Чарльз своим самым жизнерадостным тоном маленькой Ороро, которая определенно была дико напугана тем, что сама и натворила. – Такое может случиться с каждым. У тебя такой прекрасный дар; надо просто научиться управлять им.

Сейчас она ему не верила, но пройдет время и обязательно поверит.  
*

Когда Эрик вернулся вечером в субботу, Чарльз сказал:

\- Даже знать не хочу, ничего мне не рассказывай. Но не воспринимай это как одобрение. Это совсем не оно.

\- Конечно, нет, - ехидно отозвался Эрик. – Ты же с ног сбился, чтобы меня остановить.

И Эрик крепко поцеловал его, что положило конец дискуссии, как оно обычно и бывало.

 

конец  



End file.
